


stuck in my head

by chaotic_carisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_carisi/pseuds/chaotic_carisi
Summary: Of course, Sonny couldn’t help himself, and the next few days became hell for Rafael. Any silent moment was taken up by Sonny singing a random song from Labyrinth, and it wasn’t long until Rafael could hear the songs even when he wasn’t around.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I've had labyrinth brain rot so I wrote this very self-indulgent fic :)

“I hope you didn’t eat without me.” Rafael shut the door behind him, suddenly feeling how empty his stomach was as he hung his coat up. “Sonny?” 

“Rafi, come here, you gotta see this!” Sonny called from the living room and Rafael suddenly became nervous, hoping there wasn’t some fresh mess waiting for him. 

“Please tell me you didn't break something again.” Rafael muttered, remembering the time he came home to find the coffee machine broken, although Sonny still hadn’t told him how it happened. He walked into the living room, not surprised to find Sonny lounging on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn nearby. He looked up at the TV, confused at first before he realised what Sonny was watching. “Is this-”

“Labyrinth!” Sonny cut in as Rafael rolled his eyes. “Wait, move out the way, I need to see what the Goblin King’s gonna do.” 

“He lets her go.” Rafael pulled his tie off, sitting next to Sonny, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl as Sonny gasped.

“Rafi!” He crossed his arms, pouting. “That’s not fair.”

“Sorry, darling, but it is quite an old film.” Rafael shrugged. 

“That doesn’t mean you get to spoil it.” He nudged Rafael gently, frowning. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He turned, kissing Sonny on the cheek before leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes, exhausted. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, it’s great! And the songs are amazing.”

Rafael’s eyes shot open. “Oh, Sonny, please, don’t let this be like Mamma Mia again.”

“What, I thought you loved Mamma Mia?” Sonny laughed, remembering what happened a few months ago. 

“I do, but I don’t enjoy having the songs stuck in my head for weeks after.”

“Okay, I’ll try my best to not get the song stuck in your head.” Sonny said, but he couldn’t keep a straight face, already fighting the urge to hum along to Magic Dance as the credits began to play. 

“You better not.” Rafael warned. 

Of course, Sonny couldn’t help himself, and the next few days became hell for Rafael. Any silent moment was taken up by Sonny singing a random song from Labyrinth, and it wasn’t long until Rafael could hear the songs even when he wasn’t around. 

Rafael leaned down to kiss Sonny as he made his way through the precinct a week later, not stopping for long before he made his way into Liv’s office to talk about a new case. 

As he pulled his paperwork out and shrugged off his jacket, he found himself humming a familiar song. 

“I guess you and Carisi watched Labyrinth at the same time,” Liv said, fighting a smile as Rafael froze, eyes wide. 

“Don’t tell him, please.” He pleaded, knowing Sonny’s teasing would get worse if he knew Rafael had finally succumbed to the catchy songs. 

That night, Rafael found himself humming again, groaning as he tried his hardest to forget the song, trying instead to focus on his work. Eventually, he gave up, making his way to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed face down beside Sonny. 

“Is it stuck in your head?” He asked, running a hand through Rafael’s hair. 

“I hate you.” His voice was muffled by the bed, but this only made Sonny laugh more. 

“No, you love me.” 

Rafael rolled over, resting his head on Sonny’s chest. “You’re right, I love you, but I’ll love you a tiny bit less if you get another song stuck in my head.”

“How much is a tiny bit?” 

Rafael thought for a moment. “A mitochondria.” 

“I can cope with a mitochondria.” He chuckled, kissing Rafael on the top of the head. “So long as it’s just one.”


End file.
